jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Vos
thumb|[[Adi Gallia]] Zu deiner Benutzerseite Es ist sehr nett von dir dass du mich da erwähnst und dann auch noch mit Bild. Sau cool von dir. Wenn du irgendwann wieder Hilfe brauchst, dann melde dich Boba 19:50, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich werde von dir dein Hilfe holen oder wir Reden mal über Icq.--Benutzer Vos 19:55, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich finde sie auch nicht schlecht, vielleicht solltest du aber keine Haupt- sondern Unterüberschriften verwenden, dann ist's nicht ganz so "abgehackt", du weißt was ich meine? Okay, dann zurück an die Arbeit! Bild:;-).gif Kyle22 19:57, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das war ein guter Tipp das sieht auch besser aus.--Benutzer Vos 20:03, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ist manchmal ganz einfach, gut zu layouten, oder? Die Querstriche stören halt beim Lesen, deshelb soll man sie auch in Artikeln sparsam verwenden. Mit dem Wiki-Code kennst du dich aus oder? Schön wären jetzt noch, wenn du magst, ein paar Babels. Die könnt ich dir auch machen. Wichtig ist, dass dir deine Benutzerseite gefällt und ansprechen ist. Du musst auch, wenn mir was mal auffällt, meine Änderungen dort nicht akzeptieren. MfG Kyle22 20:13, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) mit Artikel schreiben die Wiki-Code kenne ich aber kannst du die Babels Sind das nicht die "Ich bin ein Benutzer der Icq benutzt"--Benutzer Vos 20:15, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Es sind Infoboxen, die über deine Einstelleung, deine Star Wars Vorlieben oder über deine Arbeit in der JP Auskunft geben. Schau mal bei anderen Benutzern nach, da gibts echt gute! Kyle22 20:31, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Danke übrigens für die Aufnahme in deine Benutzerseite, freut mich, dass ich dir bisher so gut helfen konnte! MfG Kyle22 20:33, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Kannst du das bei mir Einstellen und mit der Schlacht von Felucia habe nicht aus ein Buch abgeschrieben sondern selbst geschrieben.--Benutzer Vos 20:34, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Das mit den Babels mach ich gerne! Erstmal mach ich dir Beispiele, dann kannst du mir sagen, was du möchtest. :Es sieht auch nicht abgeschrieben aus, es wirkt halt nur erzählt. Das kriegen wir sicher hin! Kyle22 20:39, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Allerdings kann ich das mit dem Artikel und deiner Benutzerseite erst morgen machen. Ist nicht schlimm, oder? Kyle22 20:41, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Nein ich mache selber in 30 Minuten schloss ich will noch Fern sehen. Du bist jecht nett zu mir.--Benutzer Vos 20:43, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Keine Ursache, ich bin mir sicher, du würdest das auch für mich tun. Ich muss auch bald Schluss machen. Liebe Grüße Kyle22 20:46, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich wette da wurde ich mache, Schuss --Benutzer Vos 20:47, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das Bild mit den Eichhörnchen ist ja wirklich cool^^ Sieht wirklich gut aus, selber gemacht? Viele Grüße, Anakin 17:32, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) Anakin ich habe das Bild leider nicht gemacht das war ein Freund von mir. --Vos 17:59, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Dann sag ihm nen schönen Gruß von mir, das Bild ist einfach genial und schön dearbeitet ;) Grüße, Anakin 19:03, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Das ihn ausrichten.--Vos 19:06, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) Rebellen-Allianz Ich werde den Artikel heute Abend durchgehen. Gruß Altaïr 17:59, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich habe nicht viel. --Vos 18:00, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) Noch nicht! Das kommt noch Bild:;-).gif Gruß Altaïr 21:10, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) Erste Schlacht von Coruscant (6 NSY) Warum heist der Artikel den "Erste Schlacht von Coruscant (6 NSY)" war die erste Schlacht nicht in Episode III,oder so?--Der Heilige Klingone 12:00, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Das ist die erste Schlacht von Coruscant im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg, die die du meinst ist die erste Schlacht von Coruscant zur Zeit der Klonkriege, aber bei dem jetztigen Artikelnamen ist das schon verwirrend. Jango 12:07, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Danke Jango das du mich aufgeklärt hast;) und ja es ist sehr verwirrend RAA --Der Heilige Klingone 12:09, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Keine Ursache, wenn du beim Artikel auf WP guckst, siehste das beim Namen in Klammern Galactic Civil War steht Jango 12:12, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja dort habe ich schon geguckt aber habe das nicht so gescheckt weil das war gestern Abend um 23UHR da war ich wohl zu müde;) --Der Heilige Klingone 12:14, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Bild:--).gif hehe Jango 12:18, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Gelöschter Artikel Es hat heute einen unerfreulichen Zwischenfall gegeben, den ich hier stellvertretend für Vos erklären möchte. Der Artikel "The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels" wurde heute morgen mit Vos' account erstellt und umgehend gelöscht, da der Text, wie Darth Momse richtig erkannt hat, aus Amazon herauskopiert worden war. Zwar hat Vos in der Vergangenheit schon ähnliches getan, doch er hat in der Zwischenzeit dazu gelernt und würde so etwas ganz bestimmt nicht mehr tun. Der wahre Verantwortliche für den Artikel ist sein Bruder, der zum einen Vos' Arbeit in der JP nicht respektiert und zum anderen ungünstigerweise denselben Internetanschluss benutzt. Seine Absicht war es, seinen Bruder damit bei uns in Misskredit zu bringen, aber das soll ihm nicht gelingen! Vos wird daher sein Passwort ändern und auch die "dauerhaft anmelden"-Funktion nicht mehr benutzen, um solche Zwischenfälle in Zukunft zu vermeiden. Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit! Mit freundlich Grüßen --Kyle22 16:07, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) Das ist fies! Ich benutze auch den selben wie mein Bruder, aber der macht das zum Glück nicht! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:42, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) So ein Mistkerl. Ich hoffe das klappt jetzt mit dem geänderten Passwort. Vos, wenn der nochmal sowas macht, dann hau ihn ruhig. Sowas ist fies und gemein. Gruß Boba 21:46, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) Das war auch fies, aber wen alle Bruder nur lieb sind.Das wünsch man, aber dann währ das Leben doch langweilig. Aber das beste Beispiel das nichts pasiert ist Boba und Jango. Die habe überhaupt nichts gegeneinander.--Vos 21:48, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hehe manchmal schon. Aber das ist nicht so schlimm. Aber du hast recht, das Leben wäre langweillig wenn alle Brüder lieb wären. Gruß Boba 22:02, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hehe du musst mit deinen Bruder Bud Spencer spielen!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:07, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) Interessante Idee. Sollte man mal machen... Oder Bud Spencer mit Lichtschwert. :) Gruß Boba 22:18, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ähm Boba du hast deinen neuen Beitrag mitten in die Diskussion gesetzt! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:28, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: Ja ich wollts grade ändern. Gruß Boba 22:37, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) Schlacht von Neu-Plympto Hallo Vos! Ich habe deinen Artikel zur Schlacht von Neu-Plympto gelöscht, da da drin alles falsch war, was man nur falsch machen kann. Das war schon fast FanFiktion, was da drin stand. Wie kommst du zu dem Hintergrund, dass Neu-Plympto nicht in den Senat aufgenommen wurde. Ich habe den Comic Der Weg ins Nichts gerade gelesen und dort steht nichts dergleichen drin. Außerdem sind auch nirgendwo Kampfdroiden zu sehen. Dagegen schreibst du, dass viele Kampfdroiden zusammen mit den Nosaurianern gekämpft haben. Also wirklich... das ist ein Comic. Man muss nur auf die Bilder gucken und da sind nirgendwo Droiden zu sehen... nirgendwo. Also so einen Unfug kann man nicht einfach so schreiben. Schon gar nicht wenn vorgibt, den Comic zu besitzen. Da war einfach alles falsch, abgesehen von dem Bild in der Infobox (das war in der Tat aus dem Comic). Und ich meine nicht deine Schreibschwäche... ich meine diese Fehlinformationen, die du die ganze Zeit hier niederschreibst. Vos, das ist mein letzte Warnung! Schreibe Artikel, von denen du auch Ahnung hast. Ich habe die Schnauze voll... du bist hier schon lange genug, um zu wissen, dass es hier nicht so laufen kann. Zumal man es dir schon dutzende Male hier und auf anderen Diskussionsseiten mitgeteilt hat. Und im ICQ habe ich es dir auch schon so oft gesagt. Ich erwarte, dass du zu diesem Kommentar Stellung beziehst. Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:04, 20. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Little Ani dieser Atikel Schlacht von Neu-Plympto war wieder ein produktion von meine Bruder der wie The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels durch falsche Info den Artikel hergestellt.Das war sein erster Artikel der am 17.Mai. Nun kann das nicht mehr passiern und ich habe auch nicht die Quellen darfür. --Vos 19:29, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich glaube langsam wird es unglaubwürdig wenn dein Bruder es immer wieder war oder? Es ist doch komisch, das dein bruder dein Passwart schon zum zweiten mal geknackt hat! Das er sich überhaupt die Mühe macht ist schon Komisch, da kann er sich doch lieber noch mal anmelden und dann unruhe Stifften gehen als das er immer dein Passwort knackt und dann noch Artikel schreibt oder? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:53, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Weißt du Vos – und das kannst du mir auch wirklich Übel nehmen – ich glaube dir kein Wort! Das ist wirklich absurd, denn du sagtest ja dein Bruder mag kein Star Wars. Und wenn man den Artikel von der Schlacht so geschrieben hat, wie ich ihn gelöscht habe, muss man ja etwas Ahnung von SW haben. Einiges hatte nämlich auch schon Vorwissen bewiesen. Außerdem war das eindeutig deine Handschrift. Du verwendest immer die gleiche Einleitung bei Schlachten und machst auch immer Links und Infoboxen. Kein Neuling kann eigentlich von Anhieb solche Formalien beherrschen. Ach, Vos ... ich lasse mich immer gerne vom Gegenteil überzeugen, aber das ist so absurd, dass ich schon fast wieder in die Luft gehen könnte. Also ich für meinen Teil bin es ja gewohnt, von dir angelogen zu werden... ich wünschte, du wärst ehrlicher zu uns allen hier! --Little Ani Admin 19:55, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::@Heiliger Klingone: Der Bruder soll es ja schon vor dem ersten Artikel gemacht haben. Also noch bevor er beim zweiten Mal erwischt wurde. Echt unglaubwürdig, trotz der Ausrede... --Little Ani Admin 19:56, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Hallo Vos! Erstmal muss ich sagen, dass ich auch Brüder habe. Vier sogar! Drei wohnen zwar nicht bei mir, aber ich habe sie. Und ich weiß, dass Brüder schon mal gerne "sowas" machen. Doch du musst wissen, dass wir langsam an diese Ausrede nicht mehr glauben. Ich verstehe Anis Wut, doch warum machst du das denn Vos? Kyle hat mir erzählt, dass die Arbeit zwischen euch beiden geklappt hat und dein "Rückfall" hat ihn schwer getroffen. Es ist löblich, dass du Artikel schreibst, doch FF geht hier nicht, SkywalkerXL hat ein Fan-Wiki, da geht das, doch wir sind canon. Und ich bitte dich, wirklich über Sachen zu schreiben, die du weißt. Es ist schön, dass du dich bemühst viele neue Artikel zu schreiben, doch es sollte inhaltlich richtig sein. Arbeite wieder enger mit Kyle zusammen, dann klappt das und Ani ist nicht mehr so wütend. Ansonsten rate ich dir wirklich, zu gehen. Es grüßt, Asajj Ventress 17:22, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Hallo Jedipedianer Mir wurde gesagt das ich das beweisen kann das mein Bruder war und wie? Indem ich nicht mehr die Regeln verstoße und wen das nicht der fall ist habe ich dann gelogen und werde rausgeworfen. Aber (von mein Punkt aus) werde ich wie davor wie ich mit Kyle gearbeitete habe gab es auch kein änger und das wird mir leicht fallen. Aber ich brauche immer wieder hilfe und die will ich nicht verbauen. Viele Grüße von --Vos 17:56, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) und möge die Macht mit euch sein. ich werde dir nartürlich auch helfen wenn du willst, aber du musst dann auch die Wahrheit sagen und nicht sowas, was es nicht mal im Star Wars Universum gibt in Artikel schreiben, das ist einfach scheiße! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:13, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) PS: Es Grenzt ja schon fast an Vandalismus! --Heiliger Klingone 18:14, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich bin auch dafür, dir eine Probezeit zu gewähren, Vos. Du weißt jetzt, dass du beim nächsten Verstoß rausfliegst, jetzt liegt es in deiner Hand, ob du dich an die Regeln hälst und unsere Ratschläge beherzigst, oder ob du nochmal etwas anstellst, und damit beweist, dass du tatsächlich gelogen hast. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass mir die erste Version, nach der Zeit, die ich investiert habe, wirklich lieber wäre. Wenn du aber tatsächlich bereit bist, dich richtig zu verhalten, dann habe ich sie gerne investiert. Es liegt jetzt an dir. Liebe Grüße Kyle22 19:31, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) Das mit der Probezeit finde ich ebenfalls eine gute Idee. Es ist traurig, dass es soweit kommen musste, aber entweder hast du nicht gehört oder dein Bruder hat sich wirklich so ekelhaft dir und deiner Arbeit gegenüber verhalten. Ich weiss nicht was stimmt und ohne einen Beweiss deiner Schuld und/oder der Schuld deines Bruders möchte ich mir keine Meinung bilden oder ein Urteil fällen. Wenn du in der nächsten Zeit vorhast Artikel hochzuladen, erinnere dich bitte an den Vorschlag den ich dir gemacht habe, ich möchte ihn hier nicht nochmal kundtun aus den Gründen die ich dir in ICQ gesagt habe. Wenn ein anderer der Benutzer interessiert ist den Vorschlag zu hören, dann fragt mich das über ICQ oder im IRC, dort werdet ihr auch die Gründe erfahren wieso ich ihn hier nicht niederschreibe. In großer Erwartung auf dein Verhalten in nächster Zeit Boba 21:30, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST)